paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuriken
|unlock = 25 |type = Projectile |damage = 10 |effect = Poison |capacity = 10 |launch_speed = 1500 |attack_rate = 0.5 |attack_delay = 0.15 |unequip_delay = 1.1 |poison_damage = 25 |poison_length = 6 |poison_chance = 1 |int_name = four }} 'Shurikens '''are the fourth throwable weapon added to ''PAYDAY 2. They are part of the Gage Ninja Pack DLC. Overview The Shurikens have been coated in poison which deals damage over time and has a chance to interrupt enemies. Mechanics The effects of Poison do not stack, so repeatedly throwing Shurikens at an enemy will not grant additional damage from poison. The base 100 damage points will, however, stack as usual. Strategies Shurikens are retrievable after use, thus skilled users effectively possess a theoretically endless supply. in practice, however, these stars often end up somewhere unreachable, rendering them lost. For this reason, it is advisable to refrain from throwing shurikens at Snipers or other distant targets. Spent shurikens can be replenished from Grenade Cases, though this is typically not advised, as Shurikens can be picked back up after use, and the Grenade Case only grants three Shurikens. Additionally, using the Grenade Case charges to replenish shurikens will prevent the team from replenishing throwables that can't be picked back up, such as Molotov Cocktails and Frag Grenades. Shurikens can poison enemies, disabling them temporarily and dealing damage over time. Enemies suffering the effects of Poison will stop and appear to claw at themselves uncomfortably. This effect can be used to halt most enemies, even Cloakers that are in the middle of charging a player. Bulldozers, however, are not affected. These throwables are valuable when dealing with alerted guards on stealth heists. On higher difficulties, guards will be quite resistant to damage. If players shoot guards without killing them, the injured guards will usually return fire, alerting NPCs. If a Shuriken is thrown at a guard in an alerted state, the poison effect will render him temporarily unable to shoot or call the police, as well as kill him in the process. Achievements Trivia * The Shuriken is the first throwable weapon that: ** Has a carry capacity larger than 3; ** Can be retrieved after use; ** Deals direct damage instead of splash damage/AoE; ** Can be held before throwing, allowing one to "aim" where the shuriken will fly; ** Does not deal any damage to the user or their teammates; ** Does not create noise when thrown (however, it can indirectly cause noise by breaking windows). * Shuriken edges in reality are constructed from flat metal pieces and designed to deliver glancing slashes to the victim rather than puncturing them. When thrown directly against the hard plating inserts of modern body armor, one may simply become embedded without doing any damage to the wearer, or even bounce off harmlessly without being able to puncture at all. * It is unclear where the heisters store these throwing stars. Considering the poisoned nature of the shurikens, it'd be safe to assume that there should be a pouch or satchel where these are kept until use. ** The poison coating on the Shurikens also do not get washed off or thinned down from repeated use. * The "Shuriken Shenanigans" achievement does not count enemies dying from the shuriken's poison effects, only kills from the initial hit. Gallery 2015-07-18 00003.jpg|Inventory preview of the Shuriken. Shurikens.jpg|The Shurikens as seen in the Gage Ninja Pack trailer. Shurikens Stealth.jpg|The Shurikens being used in stealth. Shurikens by Overkill.png|A Shuriken as shown on the announcement site. ru:Сюрикен Category:Throwable weapons Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC